


Tell Me

by dreamlittleyo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles and Erik both have fantasies, and they do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIII](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/). Prompt words: fantasies, rough.

"You know all my fantasies," Erik says. "You've seen everything."

He has Charles backed against the wall, bracketed in on all sides by Erik's hands, his arms, his body. He's looming in Charles's space without apology, but Charles is looking up at him like that's okay—like Erik _belongs_ there.

"Do you want me to pretend I haven't?" Charles asks in a voice gone soft. "I could pretend I don't know."

"No," Erik says. "I want you to level the playing field. I want you to tell me _your_ fantasies."

Charles smiles.

"Tell you? Or show you?"

"Tell me." Erik's voice curls like a growl in his own ears.

Charles looks surprised at the answer, but he doesn't balk. His hands press palm-flat to Erik's chest, and then slip lower so he can tug Erik forward by the hips—closer, until the space between them is nearly nonexistent.

"Your hands," Charles murmurs, and his breath is warm on Erik's face. "Holding me down. Leaving bruises."

Erik inhales sharply. He doesn't interrupt.

"Your mouth," Charles whispers, leaning up to kiss him. "Your teeth. More bruises."

"What else?" Erik breathes, crowding forward. His hands find Charles's body, and his touch is restless.

"I imagine you taking what you want. Never asking. You never have to ask." And now Erik can't tell if Charles's words are painting fantasy or promise, but it doesn't matter, Christ, it doesn't matter. He kisses Charles, rough and deep. He nips at Charles's lower lip, ducks to bite stinging kisses along his throat.

 _Erik_ , Charles echoes in his thoughts, shaky and desperate.

"I want to fuck you," Erik whispers into Charles's skin.

 _Yes_ , Charles gasps in his head.

Erik doesn't bother getting them to bed. He fucks Charles on the floor. He holds Charles down, leaving bruises, grasping too tightly. He torments Charles mercilessly with his mouth, his teeth. Everything Erik wants, he takes without once asking permission.

He's rough, and he's greedy, and when he comes he can't tell which is more intense—his own orgasm, or Charles's pleasure projected into his mind.

"Stay," Charles says after. He looks sleepy and disheveled. He looks bruised and undeniably fucked.

He looks like sin personified as he relocates to his bed, beckoning Erik to follow.

"All right," Erik concedes, and slips in beside him.


End file.
